parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Blue's Big Numbers Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Numbers Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters are So Excited About Counting Numbers! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue and Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your Numbers Adventure! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Numbers, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: So, We Will Learn The Numbers and Count Every Object It Has!, What's The First Number? *Little Bill: 1! *Steve: The Number 1!, That's Right, Little Bill! *Blue: Okay!, When We See Something That is The Number 1, Yell Out The Object! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Searching) *Oswald: Hey!, Look!, I Found 1 Bird! *Steve: What's That, Oswald?, What Has The Number 1? *Oswald: 1 Bird! *Sprinkles: You Got It!, The Number 1 is A Bird!, The First Number! *Steve: What Number Comes After 1? *Max: 2! *Steve: The Number 2! *Ruby: That's Right, Max!, The Number 2! *Blue: Hey!, Guys!, I Found 2 Baseballs! *Steve: That's Right, Blue!, These Baseballs are The Number 2! *Blue: Okay!, What Number Comes After 2? *Bob: 3! *Steve: The Number 3!, Right, Bob! *Sprinkles: Okay!, When We See Something That is The Number 3, Yell Out The Object! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Searching) *Maggie: (Gasps), Hey!, Look!, I Found 3 Bananas! *Steve: 3 Bananas!, Nice Job!, Okay!, So, We Have 1 Bird, 2 Baseballs, and 3 Bananas!, What Number Comes After 3? *Kipper: 4! *Steve: Right, Kipper!, The Number 4! *Dora: Hey!, Steve!, Look!, I Found 4 Lollipops! *Blue: You're Right, Dora!, These Lollipops are The Number 4! *Sprinkles: Okay!, What Number Comes After 4? *Franklin: 5! *Blue: Excellent, Franklin!, The Number 5! *Sprinkles: Okay!, When We Something That is The Number 5, Yell Out The Object! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Searching) *Tyrone: Hey!, Do You See These?, I Found 5 Blueberries! *Steve: 5 Blueberries!, Great Job!, So, We Have 1 Bird, 2 Baseballs, 3 Bananas, 4 Lollipops, and 5 Blueberries! *Blue: Wow!, Look at The Numbers! *Sprinkles: Thanks, Blue! *Blue: Guess What?, I Found A Number That is My Favorite! *Steve: Hey!, Blue!, What is Your Favorite Number? *Blue: Hmm!, I Know!, You, Sprinkles, Steve, Your Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue's Favorite Number Is!, I Love Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues. *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues. *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Tuck: Hey!, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: (Counting) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5..., 6! *Steve: 6 is The Next Number, Sidetable! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts